<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>pushing through with the dirt on my sleeves by CreatePeaceFromChaos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29193591">pushing through with the dirt on my sleeves</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatePeaceFromChaos/pseuds/CreatePeaceFromChaos'>CreatePeaceFromChaos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Like A Missile On A Mission (I'm A Force That You Will Dread) [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Sentinels &amp; Guides, Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, Dying Will Flames (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), F/F, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Sentinel/Guide</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:00:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29193591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatePeaceFromChaos/pseuds/CreatePeaceFromChaos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lambo, I-Pin, and Fuuta all consider themselves lucky children to have ended up in the safety of the Namimori Pride's Den, to be taken under the care of the area's Alpha Primes and their Pride.<br/>Tsuna is just getting real sick of mundanes abusing the children in their care.</p><p>(Part of my KHR Sentinel/Guide AU)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hibari Kyouya/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sawada Nana/Hibari Kimiko, Sawada Nana/Hibari Kyouya's Mother</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Like A Missile On A Mission (I'm A Force That You Will Dread) [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>229</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>pushing through with the dirt on my sleeves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title from "Even If It Hurts" by Sam Tinnesz.</p><p>The implied/referenced child abuse is referring to how Fuuta was treated before fleeing to Namimori.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Lambo</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>The Den was <em>so cool</em>, and Lambo was super happy that he got to live there! Mama Nana was really pretty and nice, and Mama Kimiko was a lot of fun to play with but was also super-strong and <em>really</em> good at making other adults nervous! It was a lot of fun to watch and Lambo wanted to be just like Mama Kimiko when he grew up.</p><p>And they’d told him he didn’t have to kill Reborn to have a family, that he could stay with them if he wanted to be part of their family, and Lambo <em>loved it</em> there! His new big brothers were kinda scary, especially when they got all growly, but they’d never gotten growly at <em>Lambo</em> which was much better than it’d been back in Italy!</p><p>People actually <em>told Lambo </em>stuff here! They told him what things meant in ways he could com- com- comre—</p><p>They told him what things meant in ways he could understand!</p><p>He still didn’t <em>really</em> know what Sentinels or Guides were, but most of his new family were one or the other and they all made him feel so welcome and safe and happy and, and, and, and—</p><p>Lambo loved it at the Den!</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>((The unaccompanied child had been noticed the moment he entered Namimori, and had been followed by a Sentinel-Guide pair who had children of their own until they realised he was heading towards the Alpha Primes’ Den. It was at that point they contacted Tsuna and let him know that there was a small child who smelled of explosives coming his way. They provided a physical description, as well as a scent identifier, and Tsuna had to resist the urge to sigh – the child was likely Mafia-adjacent, if not full Mafia.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But Tsuna had, generally, taken it in stride, and had told his Pride members to make sure the child came to no harm on his trek, and to leave him to Tsuna. The moment he hung up, he turned to Reborn, who was sitting nearby with his head cocked slightly as if he’d been attempting to listen in.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Does a child wearing a cow onesie and carrying explosives sound familiar at all?” Tsuna asked his tutor, who blinked once in apparent surprise and then grimaced. “That would be a yes, then.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes,” Reborn confirmed, actually looking <span class="u">tired</span> as he pinched the bridge of his nose with tiny fingers. “His name is Lambo, of the Bovino Famiglia. He’s been trying to ‘kill’ me for the past few months. Apparently his family told him I’d killed his father and that only by killing me would he be accepted.” Tsuna and Kyoya both growled lowly. “They gave him child-strength ammunition and sent him my way. Probably hoping I would get impatient and take him out of their misery.” Kyoya’s growl intensified, whereas Tsuna was about three seconds from launching himself out the window to go hunt down the child’s ‘family’ himself. “The only positive note is that he’s essentially been marked as mine to handle, so others won’t cause him too much harm unless I make it known that he’s a free target.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“This ends now,” Tsuna growled, and Reborn inclined his head.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“If you or your mothers could convince him to give up his current goal, it would be for the best,” the hitman murmured.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It will be done,” Kyoya said on a low growl, and stalked out of the room to go speak to his and Tsuna’s mother. Tsuna watched his angry Guide go, and then turned back to Reborn. Despite his calm expression, to anyone with even a hint of empathy, his relief was palpable.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Kyoya will see it handled,” he said, and Reborn gave another nod of acknowledgement. He did not need to verbally voice any kind of thanks, and they instead returned to the example of money laundering that Reborn was guiding Tsuna through.))</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">I-Pin</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>‘If you are in need of shelter, cub, you may find it with the Namimori Pride.’</em>
</p><p>Those words had remained in I-pin’s mind the entire time she and her shifu had been ordered away from each other, and occasionally popped back into her head even when she was curled up in her new, warm bed.</p><p>Being in Namimori, and being welcomed by the Pride who lived there, was so much better than being with the Triads. She was glad she’d been able to remember her shifu’s advice, that she’d taken the opportunity to get close enough to Namimori on a job that she would be able to escape there without being caught by her watcher and dragged back to China.</p><p>She was still a little worried that she’d wake up one morning and find that this was all a dream, that she hadn’t actually <em>succeeded</em> in slipping away from her watcher on her last job, that she hadn’t made it to the safety of the Den—</p><p>Every time those thoughts started to overwhelm her, started to intrude on her sleep or on her new daily lifestyle, her shifu’s niece or nephew would be there, would pick her up and hold her and their calm protectiveness would settle over her like a shield against the world. Sometimes, when it was a nightmare, she would get woken gently by Mama Nana or Tsuna-nii, and then cuddled between them and their partner for the rest of the night. She always felt safe when she was curled between Kyoya-nii and Tsuna-nii, or being cuddled between Mama Nana and Mama Kimiko.</p><p>She’d even seen her shifu since she’d started living here, and he had been so <em>content</em> when he saw her with his niece! She was going to stay for as long as she was welcome, and help protect the Den when Tsuna-nii and Kyoya-nii had to be elsewhere.</p><p>She would not let anyone take away her new home.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>((This was the second child in the space of a month that had entered Namimori unsupervised – but this one looked like she was fleeing something, someone, and that had all the Sentinels and Guides in town on high alert. Especially since this child was latent, though they weren’t sure if she would be Sentinel or Guide if (or when) she came online. They fell in around her, keeping their distance so as to not alert her possible pursuers, as the child made her way to the Sentinel-Guide Centre. She squinted a little at the street signs, but managed to navigate her way there without any of the local Pride needing to intervene.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When the little girl made it through the doors of the Centre, those who had been guarding her stationed themselves outside the Centre, all still on high alert as Tsuna and Kyoya – who had already been there for a meeting – came to greet the child. She had burst into relieved tears when she saw them, almost immediately being swept up into Kyoya’s hold where she proceeded to bury her face in his collar and weep. She choked out a few words in Mandarin that had Kyoya growling even as he continued to surround the little girl with gentle reassurance in an attempt to soothe her distress.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Kyoya?” Tsuna asked, voice quiet, and his Guide turned to look at him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“This is my uncle’s student. He told her to come here if she needed to escape the Triads,” Kyoya told his Sentinel, whose eyes flashed orange with his Flames before he reined in his rage. Kyoya’s projected calm had lulled the child to sleep, though tears still slid down her face. She must be exhausted, the poor thing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Let’s get her to the Den, then,” Tsuna murmured, “and let Fon know she’s here.” Kyoya nodded, arm still around the child protectively, and the two of them fell into step as they left the Sentinel-Guide Centre for the Den.))</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Fuuta</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>It was so <em>strange</em> to be somewhere he could relax and not have to do rankings just to survive or be allowed to eat or anything similar, but he wasn’t about to start complaining. Those reasons were why the Namimori Pride were the people he’d fled to, after all, and he <em>enjoyed</em> being able to do rankings as he chose rather than being forced to do as many as he could manage over the course of the day, and all for things like ‘what is the best way to kill so-and-so’ for people who didn’t care for him beyond his ranking ability.</p><p>But Tsuna-nii and Kyoya-nii and their Pride hadn’t asked him to do a single ranking for them! He’d offered, a couple of times, but they had just smiled – well, Tsuna-nii had smiled, Kyoya-nii had just looked less grumpy – and told him no-thank-you. He’d still done a few, of course, but he hadn’t been asked (or forced) to do so and he’d not even been asked to share the results. Not even the World’s Greatest Hitman had asked him for rankings!</p><p>It might be because he didn’t want to get on the bad side of Tsuna-nii, but Fuuta had trouble believing that Reborn could be wary or scared of anyone, even if that ‘anyone’ was an Alpha Prime Sentinel.</p><p>He really did love it here, where it was warm and safe and he could find comfort among people who just <em>felt good</em>. They could get angry, yes, but it was always for good reason and even when some of them had angry voices they didn’t <em>feel</em> angry to Fuuta. All he ever felt in the Pride’s Den was <em>safety</em>, and he had had very little of that in his life before. He wanted to stay forever.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>((Fuuta had only been in Namimori for a week, and someone other than the famiglia that had chased him there had <span class="u">already</span> come searching for him! Tsuna was <span class="u">this close</span> to flying to Italy to spread the word that Namimori and anyone who sought shelter there was off-limits, but his Guide managed to talk sense into him when Tsuna mentioned wanting to go make it clear that Fuuta was not to be pursued any longer. They couldn’t afford to give up their hand yet, Kyoya reminded him, dragging Tsuna into his arms and tucking his head into his neck so his scent could help soothe the Sentinel. Tsuna remained stiff for a moment, all but vibrating with his anger, and then he melted into Kyoya’s embrace with a sigh.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“The moment one of them touches any of the cubs, I’m ending them,” he grumbled, and Kyoya snorted before pressing a kiss to the top of Tsuna’s head.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I will help,” he murmured, love and affection and a hint of humour flowing through their bond easily. “Rest now, my Sentinel. We have an investigation to complete tomorrow.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I know,” Tsuna sighed, and wrapped his arms around his Guide’s waist as he settled in to try and sleep. Fuuta had been cornered by some obvious mafia types a few days ago, but they must have had a strong Mist with them, for their tracks vanished only a few steps from where they had been menacing the child. Fuuta had told Tsuna, teary-eyed and on the verge of sobbing, that he’d done a ranking recently out of curiosity and scribbled it down on a piece of paper, which had been stolen from him before the nearest Sentinel had chased off the aggressors. Since then, two people whose names Fuuta recalled from the list had been attacked, in poor enough health that Reborn, Ryohei, and Shamal had been called to the hospital by Ryohei and Kyoko’s dad to help them heal enough that they wouldn’t be crippled for life.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Someone was clearly encroaching upon their territory, and was using Mist Flames to move about mostly undetected. Tsuna and Kyoya needed to find them, to bring them to justice for harming a protected Tribe. Whoever it was, they would soon regret trifling with Namimori and its Pride.))</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>